


Legacy

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Sacred Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Tetra speaks with her predecessor, after her great granddaughter leaves and wonders about the Legacy she left behind
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Legacy

**_ Legacy _ **

Tetra sighed as Zelda vanished. The girl had been little older than 12 or 13, and yet she had managed to finish what she couldn’t. Link quietly disappeared, after a wolf had decided to take his shield. Tetra heard a noise beside her, looking up, Tetra came upon the sight of her predecessor, the Zelda who had been alive at the same time as the Hero of Time. Tetra didn’t speak much to the other Zelda’s, as opposed to Link speaking to his other selves, he usually spent the most time with the Hero of Time.

“Rupee for your thoughts?” Asked Zelda, Tetra mentally referred to her as Ocarina, having a feeling that the other Zelda’s were hiding behind the corner.

“I just met my great-granddaughter.” Said Tetra, “Seemed awfully meek.”

“Most grandchildren are like that,” Said Zelda, “When I regained my memories from the timeline you were in, I tried to make Link, my Link, hate me. Ironically, he didn’t get to meet his grandchildren in either timeline.”

Tetra was silent, Ocarina’s adventures as the mysterious Sheik were commendable, but the series of events had originated from her. While Hylia had taken full responsibility, Tetra’s life had been the result of Ocarina’s legacy, Tetra knew she shouldn’t blame Ocarina, as she had no idea on how the events would have unfolded, but the thought had remained in her mind for an age. Usually Tetra would speak with Link about it, but he had only arrived when the Hero of Spirits was seven years old, as he had been watching over the boy, until his remains were finally found and laid to rest. When Midna had arrived in the Sacred Realm, she told them of the service that had been held across the country, Daphnes and Zelda, her daughter, arrived in the Sacred Realm not long after, with only Rusl still being alive at the time of Malladus’s return, but his health had been waning over the years and it would only be a matter of time before he too joined them.

Midna’s son, Ephraim was on the throne and, from what Tetra could tell, he seemed to know that his daughter was the Princess of Destiny reborn. Gonzo had been shocked when he found out that Link had been reborn as his great-grandson, although Tetra found Niko still being alive was more shocking, the man would be approaching his 130’s soon. There was a stumbling sound, making Tetra and Ocarina look over at the door. The Hero of Time, or Time as many others called him, was leaning against the door frame.

“Someone’s arrived.” Said Time, glancing between Ocarina and Tetra, “Wind doesn’t know who he is though.”

Tetra quickly bolted, although Tetra had told Link of Rusl and Rusl of Link, she never went into detail on what they looked like. Tetra skidded around the corner and came to the sight of Link and Rusl interrogating each other. Perhaps it was now time to introduce her son to his father.


End file.
